


Dear Elizabeth...

by HeleneOfFlowers



Category: War Horse (2011)
Genre: F/M, I'm German and this is my first work in English, Letter, OFC does not appear in the story, One Shot, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:51:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeleneOfFlowers/pseuds/HeleneOfFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little One-Shot about Captain James Nichols in form of his last letter to his wife in London. </p><p>"I imagine I'm doing all of this for you. To make you proud. To protect you. But sometimes I would like to do nothing else then abandon all of this and to hurry back to you. I want to embrace you, to feel your breath on my skin, to bury my hands in your beautiful hair and simply to know that you're here and that nothing can take you away from me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Elizabeth...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> As you may know if you have read the tags, this is my first fic in English ever and I would really appreciate it, if you could tell me about any mistakes I made or other stuff which I could improve. If you speak german and you want to read a version without any mistakes (at least I hope so), you can read the original:
> 
> http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/51c4837a00019cb2103efb41/1/-quot-Dear-Elizabeth-quot-

My dearest Elizabeth,  
I miss you. I wake up thinking about you and see you standing before me when I go to bed. I imagine I'm doing all of this for you. To make you proud. To protect you. But sometimes I would like to do nothing else then abandon all of this and to hurry back to you. I want to embrace you, to feel your breath on my skin, to bury my hands in your beautiful hair and simply to know that you're here and that nothing can take you away from me. I want to sit under the apple tree with you, on a beautiful summer evening. We would listen to the nature and you would tell me what is going through your mind. Later, after the sunset, we would look at my drawings under the light of a lamp together. The last drawing I made. The one where you're wearing a wonderful flower in your hair. Do you remember it? I always carry it with me. You bring me luck. Just like these wonderful princesses in the middle ages who would wrap a cloth in their colours around the lance of their knight. Only that I am no knight and that I am fighting with a sword instead of a lance. And you're not offering a cloth, but the reassuring thought that there's someone thinking about me and waiting for me to come home.   
Every time I think about the oncoming war, the battles, injured and dead, thinking about coming back to you let's me continue without looking back.   
This might be the last letter you get from me for a long time. Tomorrow, we're continuing to France. I will be busy. So please don't worry about me if you don't hear from me for a long time.   
My new horse, Joye. I told you about him. Did you get the pictures I drew of him? He will accompany me onto the battlefield. He will witness all this violence and all this destruction with me. He will always be at my side.   
I am scarred, Elizabeth. I am scarred that I won't be able to keep my promise, that I won't be able to come back to you. I am scarred of the things waiting for me on the battlefield. I am scarred of what the war is going to make of me.   
And because of this, most beloved Elizabeth, I ask you to think of me during these hard times. Believe in me and pray for my safe return. Be my guardian angel in these dark times and lead my way with your compassion and love.  
I will always think of you.  
Your adoring James


End file.
